


She Came at Nightfall, Blood On Her Shoes

by C1ashi1dr



Series: Team TARDIS Drabbles [6]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Whump, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, it gets happy, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1ashi1dr/pseuds/C1ashi1dr
Summary: The Doctor was supposed to arrive in Sheffield morning to take the Fam on an adventure. When evening rolls around and the Doctor still isn't there, the Fam start to get worried. It only gets worse when the Doctor appears on Graham's doorstep, covered in soot and blood and collapses.
Relationships: Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor & Graham O'Brien, Thirteenth Doctor & Ryan Sinclair, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor & Yasmin Khan & Graham O'Brien & Ryan Sinclair, hints of unrequited Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Team TARDIS Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671988
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	She Came at Nightfall, Blood On Her Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Doctor Who belongs to the BBC, not me. I've also got little to no knowledge of first aid, so sorry for that too.
> 
> unbeta'd, we die like men

The Doctor hadn't come back on Saturday. Graham knew that the others had been expecting her to pop back up in Sheffield, all grins and quick words and brilliant planets to explore. The entire day had passed, with Ryan calling every time he had a break to make sure the Doctor hadn't popped back up somewhere else in Sheffield. When evening came around, and Team TARDIS gathered in Graham's sitting room (with a distinct absence where a chair had once been) looking at each other in silence. Yaz looked tired, she'd obviously had a long day at work and Ryan still had his safety vest on from work. 

They'd already eaten, and that had been a slightly less tense affair. They'd been expecting the Doctor to crash through the door at any moment or materialize in the front room to smash another chair (Yaz and Ryan had shared a laugh at Graham's expense at that) but as time ticked on and on and late afternoon turned to evening turned to night, worry started to grow. So here they all sat, twiddling their thumbs and worrying about the alien that had changed their lives so much.

"She's probably late," Yaz said eventually, her hands grabbing the material of her trousers. "She's late a lot, isn't really good at piloting the TARDIS, that much we know. Always takes us to the wrong place, the wrong tim. She'll be here tomorrow." Despite these words, nobody relaxed and they sat once more in tense silence.

"I'm going to go make some tea," Graham announced and Yaz hummed quietly under her breath. The poor girl was clearly the one most distressed about the Doctor's absence and Graham hoped that Ryan would be able to help calm her down. While Graham puttered about the kitchen, he could hear the low voices of the two back in the sitting room and he smiled to himself. At least they all had each other. They'd all caught glimpses and the basic name thrown around of those who previously traveled with the Doctor and it seemed that, at times, it was just a single person. He couldn't imagine waiting alone in his home for the Doctor to show up.

By the time the kettle had signaled that it was boiling, Graham had felt his nerves calm and was feeling much better than he had before. Yes, the Doctor would appear, probably late, and bounce into the house without even an apology until she caught sight of the humans. Then it would be hastily spoken and she sweep them off the planet to go explore the universe with her. Such was the order of things. It had happened before (the Doc had never been so late, and that was worrying) and it was sure to happen again. No need to worry.

Then a knock came at the door, almost timid in nature and barely loud enough to be heard over the kettle and the voices in the room over. Graham frowned, glancing at his watch. It was certainly too late to be expecting any other guests. He'd cleared himself of responsibilities for the evening to wait with Ryan and Yaz so it made no sense that someone would be at the door. 

Easing himself out of the kitchen, Graham approached the door. If the past few months had taught him anything, it was caution. He checked out the window first and saw the TARDIS parked out on the street. It was slightly singed, burn marks marring the sides and Graham knew in a moment that something had gone quite wrong. He tugged the door open with perhaps a little more force than necessary. Almost immediately, he was greeted with the sight of the Doctor, equally covered in soot. Her clothes were ragged, and blood was visible in multiple places.

"Doc?" Graham asked, shocked at the sight of blood and dirt and disheveled blonde hair. The Doctor stared at him for a moment, opened her mouth and then pitched forward. Graham was lucky that he managed to catch her, but she was heavy for someone who often seemed so small. "Ryan! Yaz! Can I get a little help?" There was a scrape and he heard quick footsteps turn the corner, a gasp from someone behind him.

After a few moments, Ryan came and took the brunt of the Doctor's weight, Yaz quickly coming up behind him to help get the Doctor to the couch. Graham shook out his arms and closed the door, hoping the TARDIS was locked while they left it out on the street. He joined Yaz and Ryan in the living room, where they'd positioned the Doctor on the couch. Someone had taken her jacket off, throwing it over a chair.

"She's still bleedin'," Yaz said. The young woman was crouched next to the Doc, examining an apparent wound in her side, wincing as a slight pained noise escaped the Doctor. Yaz murmured what Graham suspected was an apology before looking up at Graham. "Y'know something about first aid, right?"

"Yeah," Graham murmured. "Grace taught me some things a while ago so I could make myself useful." He went to retrieve a first aid kit and when he returned, the Doctor's eyes were open and she was trying to sit up while Ryan and Yaz tried to keep her still.

"You're hurt, Doctor, let us help," Yaz said.

"M'fine, Yaz, just a bit of a scrape." The Doctor's voice was pained and she openly grimaced as she tried to sit up. "Sorry for showing up so late. There was a bit of a problem on a space station. Didn't realize there were hostiles, they got a bit of an upper hand. Don't worry though, managed to get everyone out. Wasn't so lucky." She groaned quietly and leaned back hand flying to her side.

Graham was sure they would have asked more questions, but the Doctor passed out again, slipping away with a slight gasp. Yaz's face was pinched with worry, even as she shifted to the side so Graham could get in and patch the Doctor up. Once he'd cleaned away the blood and dirt, the wound wasn't as big as he had originally thought, but it certainly needed more than just a swab from a cool cloth and a plaster. It was messy patching her up, Graham's skills far more rusty than he'd like to admit, but when he was done and sat back, the bleeding had stopped.

"She's gonna be okay," Yaz said from where she'd taken up post by the Doctor's shoulders, crouched, clutching at the alien's hand. "She's gotta be okay, the universe can't do without the Doctor." 

"As long as she's not go internal bleeding, she should be fine. She'll be sore when she wakes up and won't be moving around for a little while, but she should make a full recovery." Graham offered a reassuring smile. "I'll get some blankets and pillows." Yaz looked at him, eyebrow raised in confused questioning. "I didn't think you'd want to leave her. Call your mum and tell her you're staying over. I don't need her on my case too."

"You're the best, Graham," Yaz said, already pulling out her phone. "Really, the best."

"Just doin' my job," Graham said before heading to get the blankets. He heard Ryan moving around in his bedroom and smiled. No matter what, it seemed, the Fam would persist.

~~~~~~~~

The Doctor wasn't happy with bedrest, but the Fam were adamant. While she did appear to be healing much quicker than any human (sometimes, it was easy to forget just how alien the Doctor was) the wound was far from fully healed. They noticed her pained grimaces when she thought no one was looking. Ryan had set up shifts for them to watch the Doctor so she wouldn't go running off into the TARDIS in an attempt to prove just how well she was.

"If you keep pokin' at it, it's not gonna heal," Yaz said, her head against the cushions of the couch. It was her shift and, having just come from work, she was tired and looking to unwind a bit with her favorite alien. The Doctor was hyperactive, however, wanting to get up and move around and Yaz had to keep reminding her to sit still and just watch the movie that Yaz had put on for background noise.

"I keep telling ya, I'm fine," the Doctor said. "Didn't need to keep me here for so long. I promised you an adventure and you've gotta look after me instead. Not fair."

"We just want to make sure you're alright. Don't want you pullin' stitches." Yaz said. "Maybe tomorrow we'll see how you're doing. At the mo, sit still. The best part is coming on." 

The Doctor huffed quietly, but didn't complain, settling back down on the couch, still quite comfy, putting all of the focus that she could on the television.

"Yaz? Can I go to the TARDIS?"

"Hush, Doctor."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you've got any prompts or ideas, please feel free to leave them in the comments.


End file.
